END's Tale
by TheUnknownLegion
Summary: I remember when I came into being, and I wanted nothing more than to silence their hearts.
**Bored again, so here's a thing again with another version of E.N.D.**

 **I don't own anything, everything belongs to their respective owners.**

I remember when I first came into being, I saw a black haired man, claiming to be my creator and brother. I didn't understand what he meant at the time, but I figured might as well follow him unless told otherwise right?

I remember a few days later, when the man, who told me his name is Zeref, taught me many things about the world and how it works. He told me more of my creation, he found an unknown power called fel energy, and along with his own magic, used it to create me. Apparently I came from a corpse, but I didn't care.

I saw how he was always happy, how the other creations, the rest of my "kind" as Zeref told me, were always willing to serve him. I saw how he and the rest smiled, how they all showed emotion, and most of all, I could hear their beating hearts, showing that they are alive.

I hated it.

I hated that their hearts beat, I hated that they showed emotion, I hated that they felt anything, no matter what the emotion was. While I myself liked to express myself, I hated how they showed feelings. But most of all, I hated how their hearts were beating, their incessant drumming disgusted me.

I remember when I went out into the world on my own. I encountered a village, they were afraid of me. Couldn't blame them, after all, it's not everyday when a demon with giant demonic wings, giant demonic horns, sickly green markings on my body and face, and hooves instead of feet comes into your town. The fear on their faces, the other artificial demons would of reveled in the fact that they were afraid.

But I hated it.

It showed that they were alive. It showed that they could understand the situation. It showed that their hearts were beating.

So I silenced them, killed them all with my bare hands. I didn't even need by fel fire. Then again, Zeref himself was surprise with my power when I came into existence. When I saw their lifeless bodies, when I noticed that there hearts were silence...

I loved it.

Dead and silenced, that is what they should be, that is what they all should be. Not just humans, but also the dragons I heard about, and the other etherious, they all need their hearts silenced.

But I realized, I too had a heart, it too was beating. I wanted it gone. It was a weakness, a sign to show that I'm like them.

I'm nothing like them.

So I toured out my own heart, and I remember how I crushed it with my bare hands. Its _green_ blood dripping off my blood stained hands. I don't need a heart to live, and I'm glad that it's finally gone.

I then set out, killing everything that even made a flinch, either be a person, animal, I didn't care. Humans, dragons, even etherious fell by my hands. Everything that had a heart I silenced it. The entire world feared me, but soon, the world itself will be quiet. The world will be silenced just as those who inhabited it as well.

It didn't take long before Zeref appeared to me, he too was enraged at and afraid of me. Don't worry though, he wanted to die anyway, so I will silence his heart like the rest.

Unfortunately, he took a book from his robe, and the next thing I knew, I was looking through eyes that were not my own.

I saw how he took "me" to a dragon named Igneel, who took this "me", this other half of myself, as his own pupil, as his own son. Why wasn't this human half of me killing him? Their hearts should have been ripped out of their bodies as they bleed out. But no, this "me", who calls himself Natsu, was happy, he loved life, I could see it, I could _feel_ it. And I hated it.

I remember when Natsu encountered a guild called Fairy Tail, and how they all were smiling, how they were all happy, how their hearts were beating to show that they were alive. I wanted nothing more than to make them all quiet. Nothing more than to make them all dead.

If that wasn't bad enough, my other half Natsu began to fell in love, which is odd in his case. He fell in love with multiple girls, not just one. It made me hated it even more, that this "me" had the audacity to want to protect these things and wanted to know the feeling of love.

But it wouldn't matter soon, my power was weakening the seal that imprisons me in this Natsu. Soon, I will be free, and nothing will stop me. Not Zeref, not that so-called dragon king Acnologia, and not that so-called "infinite magic" of Fairy Heart. Their hearts and their incessant drumming disgusted me to the very core. I will be free once more, and I will silence them.

As I did my own.


End file.
